


Smosh Apocalypse

by thebasketcase101



Category: Smosh
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasketcase101/pseuds/thebasketcase101
Summary: The apocalypse has hit and the Smosh crew has the strongest camp within a 100 mile radius. There had been whispers of other dimensions existing, but never any proof. Until one day something big flashes across the radar and the Smosh crew is faced with handling the only proof of another dimension existing. The apocalypse changes people and the Smosh crew must decide if the only other-dimensional proof is someone they can use to their advantage.
Kudos: 7





	Smosh Apocalypse

Three men wearing hoods and tactical gear stood over the couple lying on the desert floor. It was a young couple, a man and a woman, neither of them currently moving. The male hadn’t moved even once since they had been found and the hooded team determined him dead from the blood that was running from his nose and his mouth. The female, who had been awake when the team found them, was now unconscious with an angry red mark burnt in the left side of her neck from the taser that had been shot at her. “Is that…” One of the men spoke, wiping the dirt from his goggles, ensuring his vision was clear.  
“No, Lasercorn, she’s dead.” The man who shot the taser spoke up. He furrowed his brows staring at the girl as a gust of wind blew loose strands of silver hair into his face. The man tucked the hair back behind his ear, “I watched her die.”  
“She looks an awful lot like her then.” The third man adjusted his hat and glasses and looked over his shoulder as he heard the door to their truck slam shut. The man who exited the truck was in charge of the small team and was visibly displeased with how long they were taking with the mission. Another gust of wind blew through the empty desert, causing the man to brush the blue locks up and out of his face and back into place with the rest of his dark brown hair.  
The three hooded men continued to look at the unconscious girl in disbelief as the fourth finally joined them. “What the hell is taking so long?” The blue haired man removed his sunglasses and looked at what they were staring at; the girl.  
“Is that-” The man wearing goggles, Lasercorn, was cut short of his question.  
“No, she’s dead.” The blue haired man frowned and continued to examine the unconscious girl. “This must mean Sohinki’s theory on other dimensions pans out after all.” He returned his sunglasses to his face and looked to the silver haired man. “Wes, what happened when you approached?”  
“She was awake when we found her. I tased her to avoid any potential conflict.” Wes looked to his leader before further explaining, “She was struggling to get up and was crying for help, presumably because she realized her companion was dead.”  
“Who looks awfully familiar as well, I might add.” The man wearing the hat nodded towards the dead body on the ground.  
The rest of the team turned their full attention to the body before Lasercorn gestured towards the dead man, loudly proclaiming, “Okay, now that’s definitely-”  
“Dude keep it down!” The man wearing the hat swatted at Lasercorn’s hand. “You think we’re the only ones who caught this on our radar?”  
“Flitz is right,” Wes spoke up. “We need to keep it down.” He looked to his leader, who said nothing, “And we should probably wrap things up before anyone else comes out here.” Wes continued to look towards their leader, waiting for further instructions, but the blue haired man still said nothing. “Should we just leave the body and take the girl?”  
“No, I don’t think we should be leaving someone with my face in the middle of the desert, even if they are dead.” The blue haired man turned to Wes, “Gather them both up while I pull the truck around.”  
“You got it, Damien.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I'm working on a better title and I can't wait for you guys to meet the main (original) character. Also did I mention jumping dimensions can do strange things to a person? ;)


End file.
